Destinos
by Flmy Cullen
Summary: Haverá limites que um verdadeiro amor não possa quebrar? Bella é a filha mais nova de um renomado homem de negócios e Edward, apenas o insignificante motorista da família. Eles se amam, e isso seria suficiente se ela não estivesse noiva de Jacob.
1. Fruto Proíbido

**Destinos**

Isabella estava sentada na banheira com as costas encostadas no peito bem definido e musculado de Edward. As mãos do homem experiente passeavam despreocupadamente pelo corpo da jovem, circundando os seios e descendo pela barriga lisa até ao sexo molhado.

A relação de ambos era proibida em vários sentidos. O lugar de uma garota da alta sociedade não era ao lado do motorista da família, além disso, Bella estava comprometida, casaria no dia seguinte com o filho mais velho de um dos empresários mais renomados do país.

O melhor seria, provavelmente, aproveitar o máximo possível da última noite que teria com o seu amante. Bella não podia prolongar aquela relação fadada ao fracasso por muito mais tempo. Era ridículo, quase doentio permitir que duas pessoas continuassem conectadas daquela forma quando tudo o que tinham teria um fim num futuro muito próximo.

Ela se levantou puxando Edward pela mão, até ambos ficarem de pé. O homem agarrou Bella pela cintura fina, prensando-a apaixonadamente contra a fria parede de azulejo branco. Ela conseguiu ver o desespero nos olhos verde-esmeralda de Edward, desespero que ela mesma sentia. O fim estava próximo, podia sentir claramente. A sensação do tempo a fugir-lhe entre os dedos era quase palpável.

Edward beijou os lábios vermelhos de Bella, antes de deslizar o seu membro lentamente para o interior da jovem.

Ela tentava inutilmente formular uma frase coerente, no entanto, todos os sons que saíam pela sua boca eram pela forma de gemidos. O prazer que sentia não podia ser medido, não sabia como seria capaz de viver sem os toques de Edward daí em diante.

-Você gosta disso, não gosta? – Edward sussurrou com a boca próxima ao ouvido de Bella, causando-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo.

-Ah… Muito. – A garota respondeu enlouquecida, cega de desejo. A proximidade entre os dois tornava difícil o ato de manter uma linha de pensamento suficientemente coerente. – Mais rápido. Por favor. – Implorou, o laivo de desespero em sua voz era perfeitamente percetível.

Edward aumentou o ritmo consideravelmente, obedecendo sem hesitar. Os corpos de ambos se movimentavam em sintonia. Entre eles, apenas a água morna que caía do chuveiro.

Os movimentos erráticos eram mais rápidos a cada segundo que passava. O som dos seus corpos a chocarem-se se fazia ouvir juntamente com os incontroláveis gemidos.

-Ah merda. Estou quase lá. – Avisou Bella enlouquecida. – Não aguento por muito mais tempo.

Mais três investidas foram o suficiente para Bella atingir o clímax. Edward seguiu-a segundos depois inundando-a com o seu sêmen.

-Te amo. – Ele sussurrou enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, confessando o que há tanto tempo reprimira. Sentiu um alívio quase imediato por finalmente dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta.

-Eu também. – Bella admitiu, de olhos fechados.

-Eu sei que sim. – Edward a olhou com um sorriso malicioso que desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto aparecera, dando lugar a uma expressão apagada. – Quem me dera que isso fosse o suficiente.

Bella olhou-o nos olhos, ela compreendia inteiramente o que Edward queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Quem lhe dera ter coragem de fazer algo quanto a isso. Mas ela não podia. Era demasiado covarde para tomar uma atitude, desafiar os pais e aqueles que a rodeavam e precisavam dela.

– Eu vou desistir do casamento, de Jacob, da empresa de tudo. – Afirmou Bella convicta de suas palavras. - Assim podíamos ficar juntos, fugir para longe, para um lugar remoto onde ninguém nos conhecesse. Podíamos tentar. Podíamos ser felizes juntos. Só eu e você.

Edward esboçou um sorriso triste e acariciou o rosto corado de Bella, com as costas da mão. Quem lhe dera fazer como Bella acabara de dizer, fugir. Era uma proposta demasiado tentadora, pelo menos para ele. Contudo, por mais que o quisesse com todas as suas forças sabia que não podia. Fugir como dois criminosos não era uma opção. Bella merecia mais do que isso.

-Você não pode desistir de tudo sem mais nem menos, por minha causa. Eu não sou assim tão interessante. Você iria se arrepender. – Perante o olhar crítico de Bella, explicou-se: - Talvez não agora, nem amanhã, mas talvez daqui a uns anos. Eu não sou bom o suficiente para você. – Edward argumentou olhando Bella diretamente nos olhos. – Eu não sou ninguém. Eu não sou nada. Você sabe disso.

-Isso não é verdade e…

Edward cobriu a boca rosada de Bella com a mão grande e áspera, impedindo-a de continuar. Não era momento nem local para discussões. Tudo o que ele queria era aproveitar o presente.

-Não diga mais nada. – Pediu ele – Não pense no amanhã. Viva o agora, comigo. Por favor, não estrague esse momento, que pode ser o último. – Edward olhou-a com um brilho de súplica nos seus olhos verdes. - Por favor, por mim.

A jovem deixou-se levar, era impossível resistir às súplicas de Edward, quando ele implorava daquela maneira. Era um truque baixo, definitivamente.

Edward saiu da banheira, enquanto Bella o seguia a apenas alguns passos de distância, se dirigindo apressado ao seu minúsculo quarto nos fundos do modesto apartamento.

Deitaram-se na cama, em cima da colcha azul, se beijando apaixonadamente, ainda encharcados pelo recente banho. Não tinham frio, era uma daquelas noites quentes e abafadas de verão, além disso… eles estavam queimando de desejo de serem possuídos um pelo outro.

Bella distribuiu beijos por todo o abdômen de Edward, demorando-se em volta do umbigo, para depois continuar a descer até chegar ao membro grande e ereto. Duro e pulsante.

Depositou um pequeno beijo na glande, antes de abocanhar o máximo possível, masturbando o restante com a mão esquerda. Edward rugiu projetando o seu corpo para a frente, ansioso por mais contacto.

Bella trabalhava com a sua habilidosa boca em repetidos movimentos de vai e vem, se deliciando ao encher a sua boca com aquele pênis quente e grosso. Edward estava tão excitado que não demorou muito para atingir o orgasmo, libertando o seu esperma na boca de Bella que se apressou a engolir o máximo do delicioso elixir, lambendo os lábios. Bella definitivamente amava o sabor: era algo salgado e, de certo modo, extremamente afrodisíaco.

Deitado com as costas pousadas sob a cama de casal, Edward ajudou Bella a subir para o seu membro ainda completamente duro. Esta desceu lentamente, fechando os olhos de modo a sentir e apreciar melhor toda a dimensão de Edward a perfurando lentamente. Com a planta dos pés cravada na cama se movimentava enquanto se apoiava nos joelhos fletidos de Edward enquanto este a auxiliava segurando em sua cintura.

Edward examinou minuciosamente a visão com que se defrontava. Bella era provavelmente a mulher mais bonita e encantadora que jamais tivera possibilidade de conhecer.

Os seus olhos castanhos e brilhantes fixavam os seus intensamente enquanto mordia delicadamente o lábio inferior, um gesto que, apesar de totalmente inconsciente e inocente se demonstrava terrivelmente sensual. As bochechas estavam cobertas de um adorável tom rosado e a cada movimento os seios baloiçavam levemente, o que para Edward constituía algo simplesmente hipnotizante. Os cabelos castanhos esvoaçavam compondo o quadro final de perdição. Podia se dizer que Bella era tudo o que ele queria, contudo era também algo que nunca possuiria plena e totalmente.

A história dos dois iniciara-se há três anos, quando Bella tinha apenas dezasseis anos e Edward contava com vinte e três. Edward era o novo motorista da abastada família Swan, que viera substituir o Sr. Hilton após o pedido de demissão do mesmo. O amor surgiu de forma natural, espontânea surpreendendo ambos de forma avassaladora. Ele queria Bella com todas as suas forças.

E como em muitas outras estórias, a paixão foi acompanhada por um desejo irrefreável. Edward foi o primeiro homem de Bella e fez dela uma mulher. Ensinou-lhe os segredos do sexo e apresentou-lhe os prazeres da carne.

Era certo que Bella amava Edward com a mesma intensidade que Edward a amava, porém, ela tinha responsabilidades para com a família, das quais não podia fugir.

Casaria com Jacob e ele, como um dos homens mais ricos da região seria capaz de equilibrar as dívidas da empresa da família de Bella, evitando a falência eminente. Era o esquema perfeito.

Mas Bella queria Edward, de uma forma quase insana. Amava cada pedaço dele: os cabelos dourados – e a maneira de como passava a mão neles, despenteando-os , sempre que estava nervoso -, os olhos verde água, a forma de como os seus músculos se formavam contra a pele morena, o cheiro amadeirado e másculo que exalava, o seu habitual mau humor matinal, a calma que irradiava e que o perseguia como uma aura, a confiança que tinha em si próprio…

O casal atingiu o clímax, ao mesmo tempo, juntos, completamente sincronizados, como duas almas gémeas fundidas numa só. Sintonizados.

Bella deitou-se ao lado de Edward, com a cabeça pousada no peito dele. Permaneceram assim, abraçados, até as suas respirações aceleradas tomarem o seu ritmo normal.

Não soltaram uma sequer palavra. Tanto um como o outro receavam dizer ou referir algo que pudesse fazer com que aquele momento tão especial se assemelhasse a uma despedida.

Era já de madrugada quando adormeceram.

* * *

**Então?**

**Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Ficaria muito feliz se recebesse alguns reviews me informando acerca da vossa opinião.**

**Beijos ;***


	2. Certo e Errado

Bella teve um sono leve, perturbado por pesadelos. O mais nítido, que por ser mais marcante, ficou cravado na sua memória foi o que mais a inquietou.

_ Estava numa praia deserta, reconheceu o local de imediato, enquanto pequena costumava passar os Verões ali perto, na casa de praia. As ondas ondulavam no mar até embaterem na costa, emitindo seu característico som que se misturava com o barulho das gaivotas. _

_ Sua família esperava-a reunida, isso não a admirou. Desde sua infância que suas férias eram passadas naquela praia pouco lotada, juntamente com seus familiares. Estar ali sem eles, seria estranho. Eles pertenciam àquele local, tanto como a areia branca, as rochas cinzentas e o cheiro característico do mar._

_ Bella sorriu perante a mãe, o pai, irmãos, tios e tias. Seu sorriso de desvaneceu ao reparar nas caras carrancudas que a fitavam e engoliu em seco._

_ -Bella! – Uma voz fez-se soar atrás de si, rapidamente se virou para o ver. Era Edward. Parecia perfeição demais para uma só pessoa, seus cabelos pretos ondulavam ao sabor do vento, enquanto ele corria graciosamente à beira-mar, em câmara lenta como nos filmes de Hollywood. _

_ A jovem se preparou para correr na direção de seu amado, porém sentiu seus pulsos serem aprisionados pelas mãos de seu pai. _

_ -Não, querida! – A sua mãe repreendeu sorrindo, como se tivesse acabado de apanhar uma criança a roubar um doce. – Você não pode ir com ele!_

_ -Porquê? – Bella perguntou com o seu rosto se molhando pelas lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos – Eu amo ele, de verdade._

_ - Como consegue amar aquela coisa? – Sua prima Lauren sublinhou com sua voz nasalada e irritante. – Não é possível. Ele não serve, não tem sequer onde cair morto. Coitado, tenho pena dele. Mas ainda tenho mais pena de você. É patética. Patética._

_ Edward parara a cerca de dez metros deles, observando a cena, visivelmente confuso. Era óbvio que não era bem-vindo a se perto deles. A sua expressão divertida foi substituída por outra que demonstrava a dor que toda aquela situação lhe provocava. Isso chocou Bella mais do que qualquer outra coisa, Edward nunca demonstrava suas fraquezas, aparentando sempre ser forte e inabalável mesmo que estivesse sofrendo por dentro._

_ Bella correu até ele, que permanecia estacado no sítio onde parara._

_ - Eles não significam nada. – Bella sorriu. – Por favor, me diz que não está bravo comigo. _

_ Edward riu, era um riso leve, superficial. Ele estava magoado, Bella conseguia notar._

_ -Eu nunca me zangaria com você por isso. Mas eles têm razão, eu não pertenço a seu lado. Somos estranhos, de mundos diferentes. Era melhor se seguíssemos por caminhos diferentes. Você ficará bem. – Garantiu. – Tem o Jacob – acrescentou amargamente._

_ -Por favor, não me deixe!_

_ -Eu tenho de ir, e não se preocupe comigo. Eu sei tomar conta de mim, ficarei bem também. – Edward interrompeu o discurso para interpretar a expressão no rosto de Bella. Do seu rosto brotou um sorriso irónico. – Não, não vou chorar, se é isso que te preocupa. Você sabe que eu nunca choro, é desperdício de tempo e de água. Espero que você não desperdice seu tempo. _

_ -Nós vamos arranjar uma solução. – Bella estava atingia agora o limiar do desespero, suas mãos agarravam firmemente os ombros de Edward. – Não vá! Por favor!_

_ -Não faço drama, é melhor assim . – Pediu ele já exasperado. Olhou seriamente para Bella. – Parece que essa é a hora do adeus. Por favor, tente me esquecer. Não quero que sofra. – E acrescentou, em jeito de despedida. -Adeus._

_ Ditas essas derradeiras palavras, o corpo de Edward começou a se desvanecer, se transformando em areia, igual à que cobria o solo. Bella tentou em vão agarrá-lo, mas quando suas mãos se fecharam, tudo o que conseguiram captar foram aqueles odiosos grãos de areia. No local onde Edward permanecera momentos antes, estava agora um pequeno monte de areia. Apenas uma sombra do que ele uma vez fora._

_ Bella soluçou, atormentada com a conclusão à qual acabara de chegar. Uma sombra era tudo o que alguma vez teria. Uma sombra das carícias, dos momentos, das memórias. _

_ Uma sombra de Edward._

Bella acordou quando o sol ainda começava a aparecer no céu. Sabia que tinha de abandonar a cama quente e Edward que nela dormia calmamente. Afagou os cabelos acobreados do homem que amava e depositou um beijo em seus lábios, muito provavelmente o último.

Bella agradeceu mentalmente o fato de Edward estar a meio de um sono profundo. Se ele estivesse acordado nunca conseguiria se obrigar a fazer a coisa certa. Não aguentaria seus olhos tristes e arranjaria uma forma de escapar àquele casamento que nunca desejara.

Vestiu a roupa provocante que trouxera na última noite, cobrindo a mesma com seu casaco preto comprido.

Bella abandonou o apartamento de Edward e apanhou um táxi, viatura que era escassa nas ruas da cidade àquela hora da madrugada. Recostou-se no banco traseiro e forneceu o endereço do destino. Bella não tinha total consciência do que aconteceria depois do casamento. Prometera a si própria que cessaria qualquer interação de caráter amoroso ou sexual com Edward. Edward nunca se sentiria totalmente pleno e feliz, estando Bella casada com outro homem: a melhor solução era se afastar, por mais que isso lhe doesse. Não era saudável alimentar uma relação cujo futuro fracasso era evidente. Para quê dirigir o barco quando o naufrágio é eminente? Quem quereria ser o capitão do Titanic?

Bella não tinha a certeza absoluta de que seria capaz de aguentar a abstinência permanente e definitiva dos beijos de Edward, da paixão, dos toques. Só de imaginar, sentia um vazio no coração.

-Chegamos. – O taxista baixo e anafado informou. O homem observou Bella indiscretamente através do espelho retrovisor.

-Quanto é? – Bella pegou na carteira.

-9.30 dólares. – Respondeu, cofiando o bigode grisalho e farfalhudo.

Bella pegou numa nota de dez, entregando-a de seguida.

-Fique com o troco. – Pediu enquanto abria a porta da viatura.

A mansão de sua família era a única habitação visível. Além dela, apenas árvores. Aquela casa havia sido mandada construir pelo seu trisavô no início do século passado e, desde aí, passara de geração em geração até chegar à posse de seu pai.

Bella avançou pelo jardim que se tornara quase irreconhecível. Olhando em sua volta, era obrigada a admitir que a sua mãe fizera um excelente trabalho na decoração e nos preparativos. O branco estava presente em todo o lado, desde as rosas que cobriam todo o recinto até às cadeiras almofadadas onde os convidados se sentariam para assistir à cerimônia.

Avançou para a porta de entrada, girando a chave para abri-la, mal entrou foi bombardeada pelas inquisições da mãe.

-Bella! Onde esteve esse tempo todo para chegar tão tarde? – Rennée, sua mãe a observava do topo das escadas.

-Dormi em casa da Jessica. Jantei por lá e acabei por adormecer no sofá, vim mal acordei. – Mentiu Bella. Mentir era uma arte que aperfeiçoara ao longo destes últimos anos. Ao fim desse tempo todo, conseguira deixar de sentir qualquer tipo de remorso.

-Tudo bem, só estava preocupada. – Clarificou Rennée. – Pensei que tinha desistido. Ainda temos imenso que fazer. Falta arranjar o cabelo, tratar da maquiagem, vestir…

-Tudo bem, já tratamos disso. Mas agora preciso de um banho urgentemente.

-Não demore.

Bella subiu as escadas, se dirigindo ao último quarto do corredor, o seu.

Despiu toda a roupa e entrou em banheiro privativo. Dentro da box, deixou que a água morna que corria pelo chuveiro a relaxasse. Ali, sozinha, ouvindo apenas o som da água batendo em seu corpo, parecia impossível que a realidade fosse tão difícil como ela a imaginava.

Saiu do banheiro, enrolada na toalha, sentando-se em frente da penteadeira. Começava a ficar nervosa, sentia seu estômago se revirando. Bateram à porta.

-Posso entrar? – A voz de Alice sua irmã, dois anos mais velha fez-se soar.

-Pode.

-Então, como está a noiva mais bonita desse mundo? – Entrou ela permanecendo alguns passos atrás da irmã.

-Bem… - Divagou. – Acho eu.

As feições de Alice mudaram drasticamente, assumindo um tom subitamente mais sério.

-Você não tem de fazer isso. Ainda pode desistir, antes que seja demasiado tarde.

-Não… Eu não quero desapontar os pais… Eles precisam de mim. Eu não posso fazer como… - Bella se deteve.

-Fazer como eu? Ter vontade própria? Eu fiz o que era melhor para mim e tomei a decisão certa. Faria tudo de novo, se fosse preciso. Eu nunca casaria com ninguém por interesse.

-Eu não vou casar com Jacob por interesse, por interesse próprio, pelo menos. – Bella revidou. – É para o bem de todos nós, da família.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe disso. – Alice esclareceu. – Os pais estão te usando. O pai está falido e seu casamento com um homem podre de rico seria o único modo de recuperar algum do dinheiro e manter o estilo de vida a que está habituado. – Ela continuou com uma ponta de indignação. – E você, como fica nessa situação? E o Edward?

Bella baixou o olhar, Alice acabara de tocar no seu ponto fraco.

-Não vale a pena. Eu já tomei minha decisão. – Uma lágrima traiçoeira deslizou pela sua face, Bella continuou ignorando a gota. – Eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, mas eu tenho de fazer o que é certo.

-Se é isso que quer… Quero que saiba que eu te vou apoiar seja qual for a decisão. – Garantiu Alice.

-Obrigada.

-Adiante, se você se vai casar, ao menos tem de estar perfeita. Me deixa tratar do seu cabelo.

-Ok. – Bella suspirou.

Alice começou, contrariada a pentear a irmã. Ela tinha a certeza de que Bella estava prestes a cometer um grande erro. Não queria ver a irmã mais nova presa a um casamento forçado. Parecia até ridículo, era como se todos à sua volta se tivessem, subitamente esquecido que estavam em pleno século XXI.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews, amei cada um deles.**

**Beijos ;***


	3. Eu Aceito

_ Alice começou, contrariada a pentear a irmã. Ela tinha a certeza de que Bella estava prestes a cometer um grande erro. Não queria ver a irmã mais nova presa a um casamento forçado. Parecia até ridículo, era como se todos à sua volta se tivessem, subitamente esquecido que estavam em pleno século XXI._

-Pronto, Já está. Está perfeita, como sempre. – Alice afirmou.

-Posso ver? – Perguntou Bella curiosa, olhando diretamente para o espelho que sua irmã tapara cuidadosamente com um pano vermelho.

-Não. Só se vai olhar no espelho no final de tudo e ainda temos muito trabalho pela frente. – Alice se explicou. – Pelo amor de deus! Suas unhas estão horríveis.

-Não exagere! Não podem estar assim tão más!

-Pois, mas estão. E só temos quatro horas! – Alice dramatizou – Ainda há muito trabalho para fazer.

Elas continuaram se arranjando, entre risos e gargalhadas enquanto recordavam histórias vergonhosas de suas infâncias.

Lembraram de quando Alice acidentalmente partira a boneca preferida de Bella e culpara Lucas, o cão da família pelo sucedido e de quando cortaram metade do cabelo comprido de Emmett, o irmão mais velho das duas enquanto o mesmo dormia.

-Ele queria nos matar! – Alice riu se lembrando da atitude do irmão após ter acordado com aquele penteado alternativo.

-A ideia foi sua. – Bella pausou e perguntou entre risos – Lembra do Mike?

-Claro que me sim, estava obcecada por ele. – Soltou uma gargalhada. – E você também.

Há alguns anos atrás, quando Bella tinha catorze anos e Alice dezesseis, um novo garoto entrara para o colégio das irmãs. Mike tinha dezessete anos, era loiro e alto, lindo. Conseguiu assim captar em pouco tempo a atenção das duas, sem se ter de esforçar para isso.

-Eu sei. Na minha cabeça, ele me amava perdidamente. – Confessou Bella divertida. – Só que era demasiado tímido para admitir.

-Lembra de quando descobrimos? Foi a maior decepção da minha vida. – Relembrou Alice. - Eu tinha-me esquecido do casaco na sala de aula e você veio comigo buscá-lo.

-Sim e ele estava lá com o irmão da sua melhor amiga. – Bella sorriu. –Os dois estavam se pegando em cima de uma mesa.

-Foi bastante traumatizante. – Ressaltou Alice. – Passei as semanas seguintes, super deprimida, me questionando acerca do sentido da vida.

Em questão de duas horas, Bella já estava penteada e maquiada. A pedicure e manicure estavam impecavelmente elaboradas.

-Só falta o vestido. – Bella afirmou, aliviada.

–Agora tenho de ir tratar de mim. Não quero estar horrível no casamento da minha irmã. Eu tenho de ficar deslumbrante nas fotografias.

-Vá, então.

Bella ficou sozinha e isso não era propriamente bom. Estando sozinha, era impossível evitar pensar nos assuntos que a preocupavam.

-Querida, trouxe o vestido. – Rennée entrou no quarto sem se preocupar em pedir permissão. – Vai ficar fabulosa.

-Obrigada.

Isabella despiu a toalha cor-de-rosa que cobria o seu corpo, deixando-a cair ao chão. Rennée passou-lhe então o vestido, tendo o máximo cuidado para não o amassar. A noiva pegou no vestido feito de um suave tecido branco e fê-lo deslizar pelo seu corpo até este ocupar o devido lugar. Assentava-lhe como uma luva, demarcando todas as suas generosas curvas.

-Estou tão orgulhosa de você… - Rennée afirmou, enquanto uma lágrima escorregava pela sua face. – Minha menina vai se casar.

-Pois, essas coisas acontecem. – Bella sussurrou.

-Eu sei que não está completamente feliz com isso, mas eu sei que você vai se habituar à ideia. Vai ser muito feliz com o Jacob. Ele é um bom homem. – Rennée disse entusiasmada, numa tentativa falha de reconfortá-la. – Eu não queria casar com seu pai, mas olha para nós agora! Temos três filhos lindos e uma vida espetacular.

Bella anuiu enquanto sorria falsamente. Se a sua mãe acreditava que a sua relação com o marido era digna de exemplo, não a contrariaria. Se Rennée optava por ignorar as inúmeras traições de Charlie e fingir que nada se passava, o problema não era de ninguém, a não ser dela.

-Adiante, chegou a hora de ver o resultado final. – Avisou Rennée, segundos antes de remover o pano vermelho que cobria o grande espelho.

Bella estaria mentindo se afirmasse que não estava surpreendida com seu aspeto. Seu cabelo dourado, normalmente liso, estava agora ondulado deslizando pelos ombros em cachos perfeitos. Alice havia feito um trabalho extraordinário com a maquiagem: seus olhos cor de chocolate estavam delineados por um lápis preto e suas pestanas aparentavam ser mais longas e volumosas graças ao uso do rímel. O _rouge _aplicado nas suas bochechas conferia-lhe um saudável tom rosado. Por último, o batom vermelho dava o toque final colorindo de forma sensual os seus lábios volumosos.

O vestido estilo sereia cor de pérola demonstrara-se igualmente uma excelente escolha. O vestido que era colado ao seu corpo alargava a partir da zona do joelho, demarcando sua figura.

-Está linda, Bella. – Rennée fez questão de elogiar, com os olhos cinzentos marejados de lágrimas. – Estou muito orgulhosa.

Bella não respondeu de forma alguma. O nó da sua garganta estava mais apertado do que nunca. Sabia que se soltasse alguma palavra, o mais provável era que desatasse a chorar compulsivamente.

-Pare com isso. Não comece a chorar. - Rennée apressou-se a censurar. - Vai parecer mal se aparecer na cerimônia com os olhos vermelhos por causa do choro.

-Rennée, eu não vou chorar. Só preciso que me deixe uns instantes sozinha. Por favor? – Implorou quase agressivamente.

-Tudo bem, como você quiser. – Rennée concordou a contragosto, enquanto se encaminhava para o exterior do quarto.

Bella olhou em sua volta. Nunca mais dormiria naquele quarto. Era estranho, nele estavam presentes demasiadas recordações de seu passado. O quarto era um local acolhedor, onde muitos anos durante a infância e adolescência se refugiara.

-Então como é que eu estou? – Alice interrogou, entrando pela porta do quarto.

Alice usava o cabelo negro solto e portava um vestido azul que lhe chegava ao joelho. Estava simplesmente deslumbrante.

-Quem és você e o que fez com minha irmã? – Interrogou Bella, positivamente surpreendida.

-Muito engraçadinha. – Alice retorquiu, mostrando-lhe a língua de seguida, como uma criança.

-Não foi por mal, eu juro. – Bella defendeu-se.

-Eu sei. – A sua irmã garantiu, enquanto se aproximava em passos largos e ao mesmo tentava se equilibrar em seus saltos agulha. – Os convidados estão chegando aos poucos. Nervosa?

-Acho que vou vomitar. – A noiva respondeu apenas.

-Não se preocupe. É natural que esteja nervosa. – Alice tentou acalmá-la. – Acho eu.

-Espero que sim. – Murmurou Bella enquanto fitava o céu azul através da janela do seu quarto. – Eu já não devia estar descendo? Estamos quase em cima da hora, não quero chegar atrasada.

-O Jacob já lá está, mas você não pode ir já. As noivas têm de chegar atrasadas. – Relembrou Alice. – É a tradição.

-É, tinha esquecido disso.

-Então, já sabe onde vai ser a lua de mel?

-Ainda não sei. É suposto ser uma surpresa. – Bella esclareceu, revirando os olhos. Era óbvio para Alice que a irmã não estava propriamente confortável ao falar do assunto.

-Alguém está mesmo entusiasmada. – A ironia estava profundamente entranhada naquela observação.

-Não é nada… Só estou um pouco nervosa. – Disse Bella desvalorizando aquela situação.

-Nervosa com o quê?

-Com a noite de núpcias. – Explicou-se Bella. – Vai ser demasiado constrangedor. Eu nunca dormi com o Jacob. Ele nunca me viu nua sequer. Na verdade, eu mal o conheço. Não sei absolutamente nada sobre ele.

-Pois, sinceramente acho que não posso fazer nada para te livrar dessa. – Alice sorriu e acrescentou maldosamente. – Só me resta desejar que ele seja bom na cama, pelo menos. Boa sorte, Bellinha!

-Idiota. – Bella sussurrou entre dentes enquanto a sua irmã se ria às gargalhadas da expressão estampada no seu rosto.

Quando se acalmou, Alice olhou de relance para o seu relógio de pulso, já eram horas de ir.

-É melhor descermos, anda lá. – Ordenou num tom de autoridade fingido. – Está na hora.

Alice saiu do quarto, atravessou o corredor e desceu as escadas, seguida da irmã mais nova que erguia cuidadosamente o vestido acima dos pés para não correr o risco de tropeçar nele.

Charlie, pai delas, esperava no fundo das escadas. Usava um clássico fato preto que o favorecia.

-Bella, está tão linda! – Elogiou seu pai olhando na sua direcção. – Herdou a beleza do pai.

-Obrigada, Charlie. – Bella murmurou.

-Só estou dizendo a verdade, eu juro. – Charlie virou-se para Alice, olhando-a seriamente. – Vai lá para fora para junto dos convidados, preciso de falar com a sua irmã.

-Tudo bem. – Alice suspirou retirando-se.

-Então pai, o queria falar comigo? – A noiva foi direta ao assunto, apesar de não estar nem um pouco ansiosa pela cerimônia que se avizinhava, inconscientemente pensava que quanto mais cedo se despachasse, mais cedo estaria livre de convidados demasiado amistosos, sorrisos de falsa felicidade e por último, livre daquele vestido pouco cômodo que tornava o ato de respirar uma tarefa mais difícil do que deveria.

-Só queria pedir que não estrague tudo. Não, agora. Você pode nem gostar de Jacob, pode não conseguir suportá-lo, desde que seja dentro da vossa casa. Fora dela, vocês serão o casal mais feliz do planeta. – Explicou em forma de aviso. – Podem não ser nada um para o outro, mas têm a imagem da empresa nas vossas mãos.

-Eu sei, pai. – Bella bufou, levemente irritada. – Já tinha falado disso, mais do que uma vez.

Charlie ignorou a interrupção e continuou, ignorando-a.

-Também não pode continuar a ver aquele motorista. Até agora fechei os olhos, mas essa brincadeira tem de cessar, o mais cedo possível. – A voz de Charlie trovejou, ecoando na ampla divisão.

A boca de Bella abriu-se involuntariamente e os seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto. Era impossível que seu pai tivesse descoberto a relação que existira entre ela e Edward.

-M-Mas como? – Balbuciou ela, surpreendida.

-Como é que eu sei? Eu não sou burro, Bella. Muito menos sou cego como a Rennée. – Charlie retorquiu. – Isso tem de acabar.

-Já acabou. – Bella informou secamente.

-Tudo bem. Espero que não me arrependa de acreditar em você.

-Não se vai arrepender. – Ela garantiu.

A expressão de Charlie pareceu suavizar-se, contudo a longa ruga de preocupação na sua testa permaneceu fincada, deitando por terra sua quase brilhante encenação.

-Vamos. – Ele sussurrou, agarrando firmemente o pulso da filha, temendo que ela decidisse fugir à última da hora.

No momento em que atravessaram a porta principal, saindo da mansão, a marcha nupcial iniciou.

Um carpete branco se estendia desde seus pés até ao altar onde Jacob a esperava nervoso e sorridente. De ambos os lados do carpete permaneciam os convidados sentados nos bancos cor de neve que se viraram para observar a noiva.

Bella não conhecia nem metade das pessoas presentes na cerimônia, que muito provavelmente eram conhecidos da sua mãe. Charlie avançou lentamente ao ritmo da marcha nupcial com seu braço forte enlaçado no da filha.

Até que a Bella o viu. Ela sentiu seu coração perder uma batida e as pernas amolecerem mal seus olhos pousaram no rosto de Edward. Ela não esperava vê-lo ali, o que foi estúpido e impensado da sua parte: todos os empregados da casa haviam sido convidados para a boda. Edward estava perfeito vestindo seu velho fato preto da mesma cor que os seus cabelos, contudo a expressão no seu rosto era de partir o coração, o conflito interior que o atormentava era visível nos seus olhos verdes. Mal a viu, ele esboçou um sorriso fraco e sofrido em sua direção. O mal-estar e o nervosismo de Bella atingiram seu ponto máximo naquele preciso momento.

Bella continuou seu percurso, praticamente arrastada por seu pai. Quando parou ao lado de Jacob, este sorriu efusivamente, Bella olhou para ele e retribuiu o sorriso timidamente. O padre deu início à cerimónia com um discurso que Bella não ouviu por estar com o pensamento à deriva.

-Jacob Black, aceita Bella Swan como sua legítima esposa, prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

-Sim. Aceito. – Jacob respondeu convictamente.

O padre fitou Bella sorrindo por detrás de suas barbas cor de neve.

-Bella Swan, aceita Jacob Black como sua legítima esposa, prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito. – Bella balbuciou de forma quase inaudível, sentia seus olhos lacrimejando. Tentou se controlar, não pretendia chorar, pelo menos não enquanto dezenas de estranhos tivessem seus olhos postos nela. -Podem trocar as alianças.

Paul, padrinho do noivo tirou uma caixinha preta de um dos bolsos do blazer cinzento e depois de abri-la, entregou as alianças a Jacob. O noivo deslizou a aliança dourada pelo dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Bella e esta repetiu o mesmo ato na mão dele.

Bella olhou em sua volta, sua mãe chorava copiosamente com um lenço branco nas mãos, o mesmo se sucedia com a progenitora do noivo. Alice estava rodeada por Emmett e Jasper - seu namorado há mais de dois anos. Não conseguiu identificar Edward entre o mar de cabeças que a olhava. Soluçou ao ver que seu lugar estava vazio. As lágrimas que Bella tentara conter até àquele momento, rolavam agora livremente por seu rosto. Os convidados presentes no casamento observaram Bella, enternecidos pensando que aquele choro era causado apenas pelas emoções de uma noiva feliz vindo ao de cima, no dia mais importante de sua vida. Mas não era verdade, para Bella aquele dia era um potencial candidato ao esquecimento. -Pode beijar a noiva. – O padre falou dirigindo-se para Jacob.

* * *

**Oi!**

**Desculpem-me pela demora.**

**Então, gostaram do capitulo?**

**Estou esperando por vossos reviews.**

**Beijos.**


End file.
